High School DxD Uncut
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: Just a little story I made where Issei wasn't traumatized when he was killed and starts to make his harem rather soon. May or may not continue
1. Chapter 1

DxD

A.N. I wanted to do a quick one-shot about one of my favorite animes and light novels. I might add more to this later, but I have a lot on my plate moment. So if you want to adopted this feel free. The only rule is all the chapters must be based on scenes from the anime or novels.

Issei had a rough day of training. As he took off his clothes and prepared to enter the bath. As he opened the door, he thought about how Riaz was acting strange lately. She was usually calm and focused but recently she seemed to be distant.

He couldn't think of that for much longer as well he opened the door he saw the slender yet beautiful body of Asia. It was clear that she was just getting into the bath. As he looked upon her body, he was speechless at sight. Asia body nearly glowed from the water that clung to her body. As Asia turned to look at who came in the door, when she saw, it was Issei she just stared at him like a deer in headlights. As she stared at him longingly, he himself couldn't help but stare at her bare body. As he scanned her body, his gaze fell upon her modest breasts. Aisa breasts weren't anywhere near the size of Rais or Akano, but Issei still could feel the urge to grope her breasts and to feel the silky smoothness of her body. 'No what am I thinking. I can't do anything to Asia I should protect her," Issei thought as he tore his gaze away from her breasts. Unfortunately, his gaze landed on her pussy causing even more dirty thoughts to go through his head.

Asia was shocked when Issei walked in. Despite the station, she let her eyes wonder his naked body. 'Oh Y looks just like the hero I always knew he was,' she thought as her eyes scanned his broad chest. 'lopk at his abs, I can tell the morning exercises are pay off. My goodness is that his penis, it looks amazing," Asia thought as her eyes wondered lower.

Issei let out a cry of frustration over his own warring desires. The cry broke Asia out of her trance as she went red with embarrassment.

I'll just leave," Issie said as he turned around. However, he stopped when he felt Aisa grab his arm.

"Wait we should take advantage of this to grow closer," Asia said nervously.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Issie said.

"In Japan, they have the custom of skinship," Aisa said shocking Issei. "By touching each other during a bath, you can understand each better and grow closer to them."

Issie wondered where she heard this from, apparently whoever told her about it didn't tell her it was only done among members of the same sex.

"Please, Issie I only want to understand you and a deeper level. I just want to be closer to you," Aisa said begging Issie to say.

Issei knew this was a bad idea. He was aware that he might lose control of his pervert nature and attack Aisa, but he couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes. "Okay, Aisa we can bath together get for tonight."

"Yay," Aisa said excitedly. Aisa grabbed a wash cloth and started began to clean Issie's body. Issie hated to admit it by being washed by Asia felt magnificent, and despite himself his mind kept having dirty thoughts about Asia. However, when Asia started to wash his front, her hands slipped and saw found her hands grasping his hard cock. The sudden sensation of Asia soft hands on his manhood was too much for him to take and he came on the spot spraying Asia with his hot cum.

Being a devil Issei body could produce and store more seed than an average human, so Aisa's chest was entirely covered in Issei essence. Seeing Aisa small breasts covered in his cum only turned on Issei more.

Asia herself was a little shocked feeling Issei hot cum on chest. She absent-mindedly sweeps a bit of the thick seed off herself with her finger and licked it. 'This is Issei semen. It thick and tastes salty. One day Issei will use this to give me a baby. Wait what am I thinking and what am I doing,' Asia though as she turned beat red.

However seeing the sweet Asia tasting his cum was the last straw and Issei embraced Aisa. "Listen, Asia, if you don't start being more defensive I'll most likely just end up throwing you down and claim your body as my own over your screams," Issei said trying scare Aisa off a little before he raped her.

"I won't scream Issei. I love you Issei. I loved you ever since we had that date in the burger shop. If you want my body you can have it, I was ready to give myself to you ever since I moved in here," Aisa said in here love confession.

The angel and devil appeared on Issei shoulder to represent Issei's warring mind.

"You can't touch Aisa. She's too pure and innocent ever to subject to our perverse desires," the angle said.

"No, you should claim her right here right now. After all, if you don't claim her as your own, then someone else may come along and trick her just like the fallen angels did," the devil said.

Issei mind couldn't take the thought of Asia being tricked by someone else who only wanted to above her for evil. 'I've always wanted to be a harem king, and Asia is just too important to me not to include her,' Issei thought before he kissed her.

Their tongues gleefully played with each other. When they parted, Aisa had a look of pure bliss on her face. "That was my first kiss," Aisa said as she traced her mouth with her fingers.

"You're about to have your first time as well Asia," Issei said making her blush. Issei then laid down on the ground. Now since it is your first time ill let you be on top."

Okay," Aisa said as she straddled Issei. She hastily took hold of Issei's throbbing cock guiding it as lowered herself down upon his manhood. As her tight puss slowly made in his manhood sHe let out several gasps of pleasure. She stopped when his dick pressed up against the barrier of her her hymen. "Umm Issei I don't think I can fit any more in," she said nervously.

"I'll help you," Issei said as he grabbed her hips and forced her down all the way.

SHE let out a scream of pain as Issei dick popped her cherry. "Once you feel better to move your hips up and down to give both of us pleasure," Issei said. before Asia started to move Issei was moaning out as Aisa's hot hole was completely squeezing down on his formerly virgin dick.

Aisa did as Issei told her and began to move her hips up and down along his hot rod. 'Oh I feel so full, like an emptiness I didn't know I had was filled,' Asia thought as she began to bounce up and down on his cock faster and faster as she because lost in her first experience in actual sex. Issei couldn't just lay there, so he grabbed Aisa by the hips and started to lift her up and down on his cock.

Asia felt something built up inside of her and let out a scream as came. She slid off Issei dick and laid on the bathroom floor. "Oh, Issei I never knew you could feel that way. I now think I understand you want to have a harem," Aisa said weakly.

"Um that's great, but I haven't cum yet so could I continue?" Issei asked awkwardly.

Asia spread her legs wide. "I am your harem girl. I will also try my best to please you."

Issei slid his cock into Asia pussy, which tightened around his manhood like it didn't want to let go. For what seemed to go on for an eternity Issei moved with Asia in an age-old dance until they both came again letting out cries of pleasure that reach the heavens as Issei hot cum flooded her womb.

Unfortanly for them, their cries drew unwanted attention. "Aisa are you all right in there," Issie mother said as she opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of her son laying naked on top of an equally naked Asia, who's legs were wrapped tightly around Issei waste holding him in close. The two of them were too shocked to say anything, clearly caught red handed having sex.

Issei mother quickly closed the door and shouted to her husband about how the would be having grandchildren.

Later in Issei room.

Issei had a tried Asia in his room. "So I am in your harem?" Asia asked.

"Yes, Asia now and forever your in my harem. I'll take care of you from now on," Issei said. "However I don't want to be carelessly attracting other men. Men are wolfed after all they might do something horrible to you if you're not careful."

"Really men are werewolves? Then I better stay in during the full moon," Asia said not understanding what Issei was saying. "Um, its getting late could I stay with you tonight. I brought a change of clothes," Aisa said wanting to spend the night with the man she loves.

"Um okay. It's only right after what we did," Issei said taking a measure of responsibility.

"Thank you," Aisa said before she began to take off her clothes.

"Wait why are you taking off your clothes?" Issei said a little surprised.

"Well, Rias always sleeps with you naked, so I will too," Asia said with conviction, apparently still seeing Rais as a rival.

"Well if you're sure," he said as he got into bed.

"I'm sure Issei," Aisa replied. "Listen Issei I want you to know that I belong to you and only to you," Asia said obviously talking about how as reincarnated devils they were technically Rais servants both in body, heart, and soul.

"Um, you shouldn't talk like that too much. It might make Rais mad, but when I become a high-class devil, I will make you one of my servants," Issei said before they both nodded off to sleep holding each other.


	2. Carriage Ride

Issei had just successfully crashed Rais arraigned marriage ceremony and defeated her would-be husband, Riser Phenex, thus breaking the engagement and saving Rais from an unwanted marriage. Curranty they were flying throughout the underworld in a flying carriage being pulled by griffins. Rais was ecstatic at not only being freed from her unwanted engagement but also sharing such a romantic ride with Issei.

Rais began to snuggle up close to Issie. As her hands wandered all over his body, she couldn't help herself as she caressed Issei's crotch making him moan. However when on her hand moved over Issei's Dragon hand she grew concerned. "Issei are you bothered by your hand?" She asked with concern showing in her voice.

"I have no regrets; It was the only way to save you. If I had to I would have given up my entire body for you," Issei said as he looked deep into Rais blue eyes.

Rais felt her heart skip a beat as Issei confessed how devoided he was. "But what if I knew a way to restore it to its human form. Would you want to be to do it?" Rais said.

"Oh I would like that, after all, it would mean that I don't have to explain things to my parents," Issei said excitedly.

"Fine then," Rais said as she sat in his lap and brought his fingers up to her lips. Issei was beyond shocked as Rais started to suck on his fingertips.

"Ohh Rais what are you doing?" Issei said as he felt Rais's tongue slowly rub along his fingers.

"Oh, I am only sucking out the dragon energy from your hand. It's the least I can do for a servant that willing gave up so much for me," Rais said. As Rais slowly sucked out the energy from his hand, he couldn't help but get a hardon at how erotic the whole thing was. When Rais felt Issie's hard manhood press up against her women hood, she suddenly got a very naughty idea.

Rais began to grinder her womanhood against Issei's hard dick in his pants. "Oh you're a bad boy, getting excited when your master is helping you," Rais said seductively.

"I can't help it. When a drop dead sexy woman in a wedding dress starts sitting in my lap and sucking on my fingers I can't help but have my blood rush to my dick, it just fits so many dirty fantasies," Issei said.

"Hmmm this wedding dress," Rais said as she looked like down at her dress.

"A wedding dress for someone other than Issei," Rais said as she looked down at herself, not at all pleased. Rais then summoned her power of destruction and touched her dresses. In a flash of red magic, Rais dress began to turn into dust; not even her underwear was spared, so she was left completely naked.

"Um, Rais why did you do that," was all he could say when had his two favorite breasts just a few inches from his face.

"Because Issei it feels so wrong to wear a wedding dress that wasn't meant for you," Rais said. "The next wedding dress I wear will be solely for you."

Issei looked up from her breasts. "Wait does that mean you want to marry me."

"Well, you were the one to propose first. You did shout of loud that you would take my virginity," Rais reminded him. "I took that as a proposal."

"Well what do you think of it then will you marry me and join my harem," Issei said.

"Of course I will, I can't explain why but ever since I met you I've fallen in love with you," Rais confessed. "I want to be with you for the rest of our immortal lives. To sit at the head of your harem and enjoy all the sinful pleasure.

"I feel the same way Rais. Let's get married right away," Issei said boldly.

"Well, that is a bit of a problem. You still have to raise to the rank of a High-Class Devil before you marry me," Rais said pouting. "But I don't think that will be a problem you are the Heavenly Dragon after all. And it doesn't mean we can't have fun," Rais said as she sucked out the last of the dragon's energy from his hand turning it back to normal. She then brings her finger up to Issei clothes and used her power of destruction to turn his clothes to dust.

Rais marveled at Issei tone body. All the training he had done had given him a very tone and muscular body; she could even see abs on his body. She licked her lips at the sight of such an impressive cock. Before she could get on her knees and take it in her mouth, Issei pulled her into a searing kiss. The two of them moaned out as their tongues danced with each other. Issei's hands roamed Rais's body as they kissed. He touched her everywhere from her bubble butt to her giant breasts. Issei couldn't get enough of her breasts, their softness and firmness put even marshmallows to shame.

Issei got even bolder and pinched on of her nipples makes causing her to break the kiss as she screamed in pure ecstasy. "Oh Issei you know how to treat a girl," Rais said with a huge smile on her face. "Now I'll show you how a woman should treat a man," she said as she dropped to her knees and trapped Issie's dick between her massive breasts. Issei gasped out as his most sensitive part was sandwiched between his favorite thing in this or any world. Rais as began to jerk Issei off with her breasts she saw that the head of his dick was right in front of her face. Unable to resist she started to kiss and suck it.

Issei couldn't last for long and soon came all over Rais' face. Rais didn't seem mind that her face was covered in Issie's cum, in fact, she appeared to be delighted by it. "Thanks for the hot load. Now it's time for you to take me hard," Rais said as she laid down and spread her legs practically inviting him to have sex with her.

"Are you sure? You want me to take you right here and now?" Issei asked still not believing that he was going to have sex with him.

"Oh, course I'm sure. After all, I am a devil in love now come over and fuck me hard," Rais said.

Issei didn't need any more encouragement and quickly joined her on the floor of the carriage. "Very well if you want to be fucked like a bitch then I will," He said as slid his hard cock into her dripping hole.

They both let out cries of pleasure as Rais hot pussy squeezed around Issie's dick, almost as if it was molding itslef to Issie's hard cock. "Rais your mine now you can't do this with anyone else ever, even if I die," Issei yelled out as he thrust into her. He was much wilder in his lovemaking than when he was with Asia, Thrusting into her with wild abandon. Perhaps I was because he didn't feel the need to protect Rais as he had with Asia.  
"Oh yes, my dragon. I am your princess that belongs to you alone," Rais said nearly sounds incoherent as she wrapped her legs around his waist so he wouldn't stop.

Eventually, both of the reacted their limit and Issei started cumming. Rais push him off so she could be covered in his thick warm cum. "Mmmm this feels just as good as I thought it would," Rais said as she rubbed the cum into her skin.

"You know you're a dirty girl," Issie said.

"Then I should just bath in your cum. "Now since your still hard you still have one more hole to claim," Rais said as she got up and leaned over the side of the carriage and presented her ass to him.

"Wait you want me to do your ass?" Issei said surprised as he though that woman only wanted that kind of thing in his porn comics.

"Issei I want you to take in every way possible, so please fuck my ass. Plus I have a great view as you take me," she said as she wiggled her ass at him.

Issie couldn't take it and grasped her butt and drove his dick into her making her squeal.

"Oh yes Issei, please your master," she moaned out.

Issei for some reason didn't like to be reminded that he belonged to Rais at that moment and decided to punish her. So so started to spank her.

Rais cried out as Issei's hand came down on her soft rear making it jiggle like jello. "Oh yes rough me up. Treat me like a bitch," Rais said as she arched her back in pleasure.

"It seems like you have a masochist side to you," Issei said as he drove his rod deeper and deeper into her.

"Maybe I do but who cares. Just ride me faster," Rais said as her lover's cock went deeper and deeper into her tightest hole.

Soon both of them reached their limit, and he shot his hot seed into his master's ass. Out of exhaustions, they both slumped to the floor of the carriage. Rais leaned in closer to Issei to enjoy some post-climax cuddling with the man she loved. As Issei looked at her, he saw that her body was all but covered in thick seed that only made her look more beautiful in a very erotic way.

"Oh Issei that was wonderful," Rais said as she leaned in on him. "I hope you're up for round two when we get back to your place.

"Um about that, how are we going to get in the house? You destroyed our clothes, and we don't want my parents to see us like this.

"Oh don't see why we can't walk right in the door and go to your room to make love so hard the house will shake," Rais said determined to enjoy this like an early honeymoon.

"Oh boy," Issei said as he wondered what he got himself into.

A.N.  
Sorry for the long with but I was working on my other stories. I think I'm will do one more chapter of this then more on to other works.


End file.
